¿Es lo correcto?
by the hylian-wolf
Summary: Bella recuerda todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento, ¿hace lo correcto? ¿debería continuar? One-shot, situado en Twilight. Pasen y lean u


Bueno amigos, después de años sin publicar en Fan-fiction vengo ahora con algo corto para re-comenzar ^u^!  
Ahora verán lo que un buen momento de ocio e inspiración pueden lograr, je en fin espero que les guste y si gustan dejen un pequeño y lindo review justo arriba :3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVA AUTORA, NO ME PERTENECEN; TRAMA Y NARRACION DE MI PARTE. 

"Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas.  
Primera: Edward era un vampiro.  
Segunda: una parte de él y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenia sed de mi sangre.  
Y tercera: estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él."

Ya lo tenía claro, bueno no del todo puede que aun tuviera un poco de dudas pero sentía en un rincón de mí ser que ya tenía algún progreso significativo.

Me había pasado gran parte de mi estancia en Forks tratando de averiguar mas sobre Edward, pues definitivamente no era humano; la piel pálida que poseía y la fuerza extraordinaria que había mostrado al salvarme de ser aplastada por la camioneta de Tyler habían sido suficientes para que iniciaran mis sospechas.

Por un momento recordé como había pasado de pensar en radioactividad hasta en superhéroes, reí ligeramente en mi fuero interno al recordarlo.

Pero no.

Alguna parte de mi lo supo desde el momento en que encaje todas las piezas, en el preciso momento en que engañe a Jacob para revelarme aquellas historia sobre "los fríos" y como buscando en internet leí con detalle como todo lo que ya había visto aparecía en aquella página de internet confirmándomelo todo.

Edward era un vampiro.

No cabía duda alguna de eso, él en persona me lo había confirmado. Pero a pesar de que me hubiera dicho cientos de veces que no me convenía y que era un peligro para mi (Y últimamente tenía una ligera sensación de que probablemente era cierto, el era peligroso y no podía decir con exactitud hasta que punto podía llegar a serlo) simplemente… no me importaba.

Si, era eso mismo. No me importaba. No importaba si era un vampiro, no importaba si era peligroso incluso aunque fuera un alíen me daría exactamente lo mismo. Quería estar con él y ahora sentía una irresistible necesidad de conocerlo aun más.

Pero aparte de todo esto había un tema en particular del que aun no sabía cómo sentirme.

Edward quería beber mi sangre, y no sabía cómo debería reaccionar. ¿Asustada tal vez? O ¿debería alejarme?

Bueno no, definitivamente la última opción no podía siquiera considerarla; no quería nada que implicara una separación.

Solo me quedaba dejar todo como estaba, que todo siguiera su curso natural. Aunque esto significara que yo misma sellaba mi sentencia de muerte, lo aceptaría y correría cualquier riesgo que viniera.

Y el riesgo era muy grande, en cualquier momento esa parte de él que ansiaba mi sangre podría dominarlo por completo y ese sería un resultado desastroso.

Por lo que significaba que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Me quede pensativa por un momento. ¿Por qué aceptaba todo esto? ¿Por qué de pronto me había resignado a aceptar mi muerte con una sinuosa calma?

Creí saber la respuesta tan rápido como la formule en mi cabeza.

Por Edward.

Me quede tan quieta como pude al resentir el efecto que había causado esa respuesta en mi sistema, me había quedado helada.

Intente mantener la cabeza fría, era el momento de ordenar todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Edward.

"di la verdad" me dije.

Tenía que ser sincera conmigo, no era el momento para estar con rodeos.

Después de varios minutos de pensarlo no hubo otra opción más que esta, yo lo sabía y una vez que lo había dicho ya no quería negarlo. Más bien; no iba a negarlo.

Estaba enamorada… enamorada de Edward Cullen.

No pude creer la cálida sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo entremezclada con alivio por al fin poder estar segura de mis sentimientos. Era algo nuevo y desconcertante.

No me reconocía, sentía que desde el instante en que me involucre en esto no iba a haber vuelta atrás. Y me agradaba. Tal vez más de lo que debería.

Me sentí feliz y a la vez preocupada. ¿Que sucedería después? No sabía pero de algo si estaba segura, continuaría con esto acabara como acabara. Me centre en ello y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude teniendo el cuidado suficiente cuidado en no causar un accidente.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente respirando el aire húmedo típico de Forks, esperando encontrármelo.

Y ahí estaba el. Recargado despreocupadamente en su brillante volvo plateado; sonriendo. Esperándome como hasta hace varios días.

-hola- dije tímidamente.

Y me respondió con su brillante sonrisa torcida.


End file.
